16th Day of Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas project. This night is simply unsuitable for good-byes. Warnings: This story has dialogue. Longer than most stories I write. Also, OOC.


All characters © their respective owners

-YOUBETTERNOTSHOUT.

Ryuu: On the sixteenth day of Christmas my true love wrote for me.

Warnings: Story is longer than I usually write. OOC.

-YOUBETTERNOTCRY.

"You're giving me this already?" Mario asked as he held the gift Dr. Mario gave him. "Shouldn't you wait until after the party?" Dr. Mario only smiled.

"No, I'd rather not have to hold on to it for longer than I have to." He answered. "You can choose not to open until after the party, though."

"That sounds good." The plumber agreed. "I guess I'll just leave this under the tree, then." He made his way to the sixteen foot tall fir tree that was standing in the middle of the enormous ballroom. Dr. Mario watched his retreating back before he left in his own direction. Nurse Peach was at the entrance of the ballroom. She looked his way with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't tell him we were leaving." She didn't accuse, only stated.

"He'll figure it out." Dr. Mario explained. "No point in bringing him down… And besides, you didn't tell Princess Peach we were leaving." Nurse Peach sighed at that.

"She'd cause a scene, and we both know it." She then grabbed his arm as they headed into the woods outside of the Smash estate. "But I guess you're right that there's no point in bringing them down on a night like this."

s-Ss:S:sS-s

"Pikaaaa?" Pikachu asked. He and Pichu were walking from their rooms to the ballroom. They'd have to head outside in the snow to get there, so it was lucky this world had miniature winter clothing for them. 'You looking forward to the party?'

"Pi." Pichu quietly responded. 'Only if those guys won't step on my tail again.'

"Kachu…" Pikachu gave the smaller mouse a pitying look. 'It was an accident. They apologized.'

"Pichu!" The pre-evolved form protested. 'It still hurt!' Pikachu sighed at that.

"Pi pikachu." The mascot of pokemon responded. 'I'm sure it won't happen again. This night's too good to stay in a bad mood.'

"Chuuu." Pichu replied weakly. 'Yeah, I guess.'

"Pika." The bigger mouse stated. 'C'mon, don't be like that.'

"Pi pichu." She answered. 'All right, all right. Happy holidays and all that.'

'_It'd be happier if I didn't have to leave tonight…'_ she thought.

"Pikachu." The evolved form encouraged. 'You'll be happier when we get there and get some food.'

'_But it's better that you don't know that anyway.'_ Pichu forced a small smile to appear, hoping that it looked natural.

"Pichu pi." She decided. 'That'll probably do the trick.'

s-Ss:S:sS-s

"Where do you think you're going?" Marth asked. Roy turned to look at him, his packed bag still in his hands. "The ballroom's not that way." The younger swordsman looked away.

"Another country's declared war on Pherae. They need me home." He explained.

"What kind of country declares war on a night like this?" the ex-prince seemed skeptical.

"Countries in my world, I guess." The general shrugged, his back still turned to him.

"Are they invading right now?" the Altean asked. "Can't you leave until after the party? Maybe make an announcement to everyone first?"

"Why?" Roy asked in return.

"_Why_?" Marth echoed. He walked up the shorter swordsman, placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. "You just don't _leave_ on freaking _Christmas_, that's why."

"What does Christmas have to do with it? This night doesn't bring me any happiness." The Pheraen snapped as he pulled Marth's hand away from him. "And not just because I have to leave here either." He looked away. "This isn't the first time a country's invaded Pherae on a night like this… I'll never let my guard down again."

"I still think you need to at least say good-bye to everyone." He asserted. "I'm not the only person who'll miss you."

"Yeah, that's a _great_ idea, Marth." Roy answered sarcastically. "Tell everyone I'm potentially marching off to my death on Christmas at a big party."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." The taller swordsman said.

"I know." He acknowledged. "I just can't."

"You _have_ a mouth. I don't understand why you can't-!"

"Marth." Roy interrupted. "Don't resent the person who takes my place, okay?" The red-haired swordsman requested before he turned and left. Marth was at a loss for words at the sudden favor and could only watch as the general left. Maybe forever.

'_I make no promises.'_ The blue-haired swordsman thought to himself. _'You're such a bad liar, kid.'_

s-Ss:S:sS-s

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked. 'Not sticking around for the party?'

'_No.'_ Mewtwo answered telepathically. He could feel his true power returning to him. It meant this universe wouldn't be able to hold him any longer. _'You know I can't handle parties.'_

"Puff Jigglypuff." She pointed out. 'That never stopped you before. Even if you only leaned on a wall, you were still there.'

'_Not in the mood.'_

"Puff." The singer then puffed up her cheeks. 'Bad liar.' "Jigglypuff jiggly." She accused. 'You're planning on leaving tonight.'

'_It's not because I hate this place.'_ He assured the ball-shaped pokemon.

"Jiggly?" She tilted her head. 'Then what's the problem?'

'_Smashers are given limits to their powers, correct?'_

"Jigglypuff." She nodded. 'To make things more fair. So that a fighter who is god-like in their world does not overpower the rest.' "Puff jiggly?" 'What does that have to do with you?'

'_It isn't just for fairness' sake.'_ The psychic pokemon explained. _'Master Hand and Crazy Hand are gods in their own right, Master Hand being one of creation and Crazy Hand being one of destruction. They balance each other out.'_

"Puff." She seemed to catch on. 'So if another person who is god-like were to enter this world, then they would destroy this balance. That's also why smashers are limited.'

'_But my limit has been removed. If I don't leave here soon, my abilities will unconsciously war against theirs, tearing this world apart.'_ He finished explaining.

"Jiggly!" The green-eyed pokemon protested. 'But!' She looked down. "Puff jigglypuff jiggly?" 'Do you have to leave tonight? Aren't you going to say good-bye to everyone first?'

'_You know I don't have enough time for that.'_ He almost visibly frowned as she looked like she was about to cry. He hated when that happened. _'But I suppose…'_ she looked up expectantly. _'…I have enough time for one last song.'_ She smiled at that as she got ready to sing.

Mewtwo's powers would return in time for him to be immune to it anyway.

-YOUBETTERNOTPOUTNOSERIOUSLYD ON'T.

Ryuu: I tried making the scenes the same length, but it's hard to write about Pokemon and Mario when you've only ever played Fire Emblem games…and watched the Pokemon anime maybe seven years ago? Eh. Super Smash Brothers Melee was the best Smash Brothers game in my opinion.

Holiday moral: This isn't a night for good-byes and sad feelings. Cheer up.


End file.
